


Of Paints and Proposals

by 5_coloredstorm



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: It was in those simple moments that they knew that they’re meant for each other.
Relationships: Ishihara Satomi/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Of Paints and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> For Sato couple shippers 😆  
> It’s short though, so I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Based on that Shiyagare episode (you know that already 😏)

“Hmm…”, she tilted her head, curious over the amount of paints and brushes that Ohno brought from his storage room. “What’s that for?”

“To help me paint this room, of course.”, Ohno, nonchalantly, said.

Satomi loves his boyfriend, truly. But, spending their dates painting a room — maybe, a not so good idea. It was hard for them to get a free time that matches their schedule. Plus, with how their works were, it’s even harder to get a day off. She imagined it to be a brunch date, sharing stories over pancakes and coffee or just lazily binge watch over Netflix movies all day. It didn’t occur to her that Ohno would be inviting her in his home, just for her to help in setting up his newly-built additional room.

But, his boyfriend has always been like that — weird, maybe more of a spontaneous person. He was very different from the ones she used to date. For one, he was not classy; he’s a very simple person who just went on their dates in his over-used shirt and faded jeans; not to mention, the bed hairs all over and half-lidded eyes. Why did she fall for him? That’s the question she still needs an answer to. But, do you even need serious answers when it comes to love?

After arranging the paints, Ohno turned to Satomi and a smile formed on his face.

“You like pink, right?”, he asked.

“Oh! We’re really doing this.”, still in denial over what they’re about to do. She went close and examined the shade of pink that Ohno chose. As expected, it was to her liking.

“Come on! It would be fun!” and, he poured the pink paint over the tray. Ohno handed over the paint roller to Satomi. “You start…”

She grabbed it from Ohno’s grasp and positioned the rollers right over the white, untarnished wall. “In what direction?”

“Any… your choice”

She shrugged and started to draw a pink, giant circle. Ohno, meanwhile, could not help but to giggle over the uneven circle that was done. “Don’t laugh!”, she scolded him. It fell on deaf ears and Ohno continued to laugh.

As Satomi finished her questionable circle, Ohno picked up another brush and told her, “Close your eyes for a moment.”

“Eh?! Why?”

“Just close your eyes…”, he insisted and his signature grin appeared on his face. Satomi was aware that when Ohno does that, with his eyes sparkling, there was something interesting going on his mind.

“Fine…”, she mumbled and closed her eyes, as told.

Ohno admired the sight before him. He did tell her, earlier, about them going on a date. The disappointment in Satomi’s face, when he requested her to help him out, was something he didn’t miss. He couldn’t blame her, he too, would be dejected if they ended up doing work, still.

In Ohno’s defense, it was not in his intention to make this “painting the room” activity, the only thing they would do for the whole day. He just wanted to tease her — indeed, he got the reaction he wanted.

Using different shades of red, green and yellow, he started to paint the hair, eyes, nose and the lips — forming the beauty that is Satomi. It was not the exact replica, not the real-life kind of painting that Michelangelo would do, it was cartoonish and simple — but for him, it was perfect. The soft features, the plump lips, the eyes, everything that he loved about her was depicted in that simple drawing.

“Not yet?”, Satomi asked.

“Two seconds…”, Ohno responded as he made some finishing touches. After seeing that it looked good, he, immediately, said, “Okay, you can look now”

Satomi, slowly, opened her eyes and what she saw astounded her. “Wah!”, she covered his mouth out of surprise and her eyes darted to Ohno, who by now was smiling smugly. “That’s me!” and yes, it was truly her. It was not on par with the sketches that Ohno gifted to her in the past but for her, it was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

“How’d you like it?”

“I love it!”, She squealed, a blush peeking out of her cheeks.

“I’m glad…”, Ohno said as he saw Satomi’s face brightened up. He thank the heavens for allowing him to do that. That radiant smile from Satomi was the prettiest thing that he had seen for today. 

Not long after, though, they noticed the paints dripping off — ruining slowly the masterpiece that has been made. “Ah! What a shame!”, she remarked.

It was truly a shame and by now, the painted face was an utter disaster. It looked like the face was drenched with mud water. Satomi frowned over the idea that a beautiful painting just disappeared in an instant — not to mention, that painting was her face. She could hear Ohno sighing.

Curiosity came upon her, she inspected closely and brushed her fingers over the wet paint. There was green and yellow color on her fingers. Giggling, she thought of a fun idea.

Ohno witnessed what she did and said, “Why did you do tha—

Right before Ohno finished his sentence, Satomi came charging at him and smeared the wet paint over his cheeks. It took him a couple of minutes to register what had just occurred. In front of him was Satomi snickering and he was drawn to giggle along. He touched the part where Satomi brushed her painted fingers and saw paint on his hand. Of course, the normal response was to retaliate.

“Oh, you’re challenging me”, and he pulled out his brushes, tainted with violet and green paints, and painted right over Satomi’s forehead, in an instant.

“Ah!”, she exclaimed. She was surprised by the sudden attack. And not backing down, she dipped her whole hands over the pink paint and cupped it over Ohno’s face. She laughed over her accomplishment. It’s not a surprise that Ohno would get a revenge by doing the exact same thing. Satomi ran away, not wanting any more paint on her face. Ohno chased her down and chaos ensued. Colors everywhere, both of them almost stumbled over the floor, some of the bucket of paints have already toppled — cleaning it up would surely be a big nightmare. But, Ohno did not mind at all. Both of them were laughing and teasing each other as paints covered their faces and arms.

Ohno, finally, managed to grip Satomi’s wrist and push her down the floor, preventing her to escape. Both were out of breath and panting due to the running that they did. She was underneath him and she tried to squirm her way out. Unfortunately, Ohno’s strong arms pinned her down. It took him awhile to realize that he was above Satomi. Ohno could not help but to gaze over the mesmerizing image before him. She was his favorite person in the world. All the pleasant feelings he experienced in the past few years — the reason was mostly her. She accepted his weirdness, his quirkiness, everything. His heart pounded hard over the lifetime he imagined just by gazing at her. The banters, teasings, and play they did today, simple as it might seem, was for him, something out of the ordinary. If this was what Saturdays were like with her, then he doesn’t mind that it would be Saturday everyday.

The sudden silence of Ohno caused Satomi to stare back at him. She felt this strong pull to just gaze back at the warm brown eyes that she had adored for years. He smiled and Satomi melted over the gentle expression she got. Ohno, then, kissed her softly. It was similar to those sweet morning kisses she received from his boyfriend and she loved it even more knowing that she was about to spend the whole day with him and maybe the days after... As Ohno pulled back, he murmured against her lips, “Satomi… Will you—

And as if she knew what he would say next, she answered, “Yes!”

“Eh?! Really?” There was sparkle in Ohno’s eyes. He did not even expect to propose today.

“Yes!”, and she confirmed with a kiss.

Overwhelmed by emotions, Ohno kissed her again and again over the floor covered paints.

Satomi may have wished for a more grandiose proposal — not this kind of spontaneous and messy one. But, it was just beyond comparison. Knowing that she belongs to him and he belongs to her was already enough.


End file.
